1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a transistor, a semiconductor device, and a manufacturing method thereof.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A display device (e.g., a liquid crystal display device and a light-emitting display device), a lighting device, an electro-optical device, a power storage device, a memory device, a semiconductor circuit, an imaging device, an electronic device, and the like may include a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays that are widely used for TVs, portable terminals, and the like are expected to be applied to watches, car electronics, in particular, instrument panels, and the like as new needs.
Since conventional flat panel displays include rectangular display regions, the conventional flat panel displays are compatible with matrix driving in which display regions are controlled row by row or column by column; thus, most of flat panel displays employ matrix driving. On the other hand, in application of displays to watches or car electronics, display regions are required to have a non-rectangular shape in terms of design.
Display devices including non-rectangular display regions are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3 and Non-Patent Document 1, for example.